In Utter Darkness and Flame
by Dinosaur Mercenary
Summary: Sequel to StarCraft: Devils and Dwarves. James Raynor learned about a dark secret from Zeratul by having a further look at the Overmind's vision of the future.
1. Prologue

Jim Raynor led Raynor's Raiders liberating Mar Sara and reunited with Tychus Findlay who claimed to had escaped from prison. After seizing an alien artifact, the Zerg invaded and the Hyperion under orders of Matt Horner arrived to pick them up.

The Raiders first evacuated the colonists of Agria and purged the infested settlements in Meinhoff. Dr. Ariel Hanson's people settled in Haven despite a number of them were infected with Zerg virus. Raynor was concerned about the Protoss knowing that they did not mess with infestation.

Gabriel Tosh hired the Raiders to mine Jorium in Red Stone and pirate Terrazine from a group of fanatic Protoss Taldarim. The Raiders received an unknown transmission claiming Tosh was part of Project Shadowblade that used Jorium and Terrazine to enhance powers of ghost agents. Tosh admitted that he was a Spectre and claimed to be no threat to the Raiders. Raynor decided to let the matter pass.

After Tychus directed the Raiders to Monlyth and Xil to get two pieces of alien artifact from the Taldarim, Raynor received a surprise visit from his old friend Zeratul who was a Dark Templar. The rebel commander was given a warning and a Khydarin Ihan crystal for him to look into the Protoss' past about the quest to unlock ancient prophecy. Raynor saw Zeratul gathered the fragments and took them to Zhakul. After fighting a Protoss-Zerg hybrid, the Protoss Preservers analyzed the fragments.

"The Cycle shall draw to its end. The Xel'Naga who forged the stars will transcend their creation. Yet, the Fallen One shall remain destined to cover the Void in shadow, the Dark Lord of the untouched planet is involved. It begins with the Great Hungerer, it ends in utter darkness and flame."

Zeratul traveled to Aiur to find out why the Overmind made the Queen of Blades at the first place by attempting to extract memories from the Overmind's tendrils; however Tassadar's spirit appeared to give Zeratul the Overmind's vision.

"Now, friend Raynor, you must see the Overmind's vision of the future. The end of my people … and of all things. This is our fate, should Kerrigan die …"

"I don't think I want to see any of the Overmind's vision, but if Kerrigan is involved, I need to know," said Raynor.

"On a distant shadowed world, the Protoss will make their final stand. Their heroes will gather, their forces will be marshaled, and they will die bravely. But still, they will die. And my zerg will be slaves to the hybrid. All will bow before the power of the Fallen One," said the Overmind.

Raynor watched the Protoss being eradicated by the Zerg and hybrid. "As I was your beginning, so shall I be your end," said the Dark Voice. "Those fools have no idea about the untouched planet, let us conquer it."

At the Hyperion armory, Chief Engineer Rory Swann was shocked to Raynor looking like crap and he replied with "Kinda, I just got some bad news about what might happen if we can't save her." Swann told him not worry about and would be willing to help.

At the Hyperion cantina, "Damn, brother, you look like you could use a drink," said Tosh.

"I saw the vision Zeratul put into the crystal. It was a look into the future - a battle against the hybrid. Armageddon. There's more to see," said Raynor.

"If there's more, you should see the rest of it."

At the Hyperion bridge, "You look shaken, sir. What's wrong?" Horner asked.

"Zeratul called it a vision of the future. It was the end time, Matt. Armageddon, more Protoss than we ever knew existed, but there still weren't enough to stop the hybrid."

"But what about Kerrigan? Wasn't she supposed to stop them?"

"In this time-line, she was dead, killed by us. But there is more to see."

Raynor returned to the Hyperion laboratory and had a look at the crystal.

"We've been blind, Kerrigan's fate also tied to the fate of the untouched planet. You should see what would happened if we are all gone," said Zeratul.

"The untouched planet? Could it be Middle-earth?" Raynor wondered.

"After the Protoss and Terrans were eradicated, the primitives of the untouched planet also made their final stand. They will follow the same fate as the Protoss, my Zerg will also be slaves to the Orc, all will answer to the Dark Lord," said the Overmind.

"The universe is changing. Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of hybrid and Mordor? To stand against the might of Sauron and Amon? Together, Great Lord, we shall rule this galaxy. The old galaxy will burn, the civilizations will fall, a new order will rise. We will drive the ways of war with the strength and the power and the iron fists of the Orc and hybrid. We have only to remove those that remain to oppose us," it was the Dark Voice.

A blazing eye with a humanoid-shaped pupil appeared, "Could it be Sauron?" Raynor wondered.


	2. Saruman's Betrayal

Raynor watched a rider wearing grey was riding to a place in Middle-earth he had not been to during his time on the planet. The rider passed through a gateway in the wall and there were trees surrounding a tower.

"Smoke rises from the mountain of doom, the hour grows late, and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my counsel," Raynor recognized the voice as Saruman's. "And for that is why you have come? Is it not, my old friend?"

"Saruman," Gandalf bowed.

"You are sure of this?"

"Beyond any doubt."

"The Ring of Power has been found."

"All these long years, it was in the Shire under my very nose."

"You did not have the wit to see it; your love of the Halfling's leaf has clearly slowed your mind."

"At least we have time, time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly."

"Time? What time do you think we have?" Saruman then took Gandalf into the interior of the tower. "Sauron has regained much of his former strength, he cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of his potency concealed within his fortress. The Lord of Mordor sees all especially the people of James Raynor caught in a war between two creatures we have seen before; his gaze pierces cloud, shadow, space, star, earth, and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf? A great eye lidless wreathed in flame."

"The Eye of Sauron."

"He's gathering all evil to him even a project that hybridizes the two space creatures which is beyond our capability. Very soon, he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle-earth."

"You know of this? How?"

"I've seen it," Saruman eyed something.

"A Palantir is a dangerous tool, Saruman," Gandalf knew what was underneath a cloth.

"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" The white wizard took off the cloth revealing a sphere.

"They're not all accounted for, the lost seeing stones. We do not know who else may be watching," Gandalf put back the cloth.

"The hour is later than you think," Saruman sat on his throne. "Sauron's forces are already moving, the Nine have left Minas Morgul."

"The Nine?"

"They crossed the river Isen on mid-summer's eve disguised as Riders in Black."

"They reached the Shire?"

"They will find the Ring and kill the one who carries it."

"Frodo," Gandalf attempted to leave but Saruman closed the doors with magic.

"Frodo? Who is he?" Raynor wondered.

"You did not seriously think that a Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? There are none who can, the gaze the power of Mordor. There can be no victory, we must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron, it would be wise my friend."

"Tell me, friend. When did Saruman the Wise abandon reason for madness?"

The wizards attacked with magic blasts; however Saruman managed to grab Gandalf's staff. "I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, but you elected of no way of paying me." The white wizard sent the grey wizard flying all the way up to the top of the tower imprisoning him there. "The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron Lord of the Earth," Saruman communicated with Sauron via Palantir.

"Build me an army worthy of Mordor," Sauron ordered and gave the White Wizard orcs.

"No," Raynor thought

"What orders from Mordor, my lord? What does the Eye command?" an orc asked.

"We have work to do," Saruman replied.

Gandalf woke up and witnessed orcs constructed lumber mills that the trees were being converted to resources. Isengard was being cleared of the trees for orcs to construct furnaces that the lumber were fed to; armory where blades were forged and heavy armor were made; a factory; and pits for breeding humanoid creatures similar to orcs but they were taller and muscular. Saruman saw the first of those creatures strangled an orc to death.

Raynor saw a familiar moth flying to Gandalf and the wizard gave a message. Saruman went to the top of the tower tormenting his former friend, "Friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside, one ill turn deserves another. It is over! Embrace the power of the Ring … or embrace your own destruction!"

After Gandalf was being thrown into the floor, "There is only one Lord of the Ring! Only one who can bend it to his will. And he does not share power!" He noticed the moth had brought a reply message and jumped off from the tower so that a giant eagle could carry him on its back.

"So you have chosen death."

Raynor was shown that Gandalf had set out from Rivendell with nine companions: Legolas; a dwarf who looked similar to Gloin that was one of Raynor's former travelling companions; three men and one of them appeared similar to Raynor, and four hobbits that Raynor guessed one of them was Frodo.

Hours later, a large flock of crows flew into the caverns of Isengard to report to Saruman, "So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go?" He took position in the top of the tower causing an avalanche on Gandalf and his companions. "Moria, you fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum, Shadow and Flame!" The white wizard looked into a book and in one page was an image of an unknown being hidden in darkness and flame.

The next day, Saruman said to the first of the humanoid creatures he bred from the pits, "Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were Elves once, taken by the dark powers, tortured and mutilated, a ruined and terrible form of life. And now perfected, my fighting Uruk-hai. Whom do you serve?"

"Saruman," the Uruk-hai replied.

4,000 Uruk-hai were fitted with the heavy armor becoming warriors that wielded swords and shields. The White Hand was used as the insignia of Saruman's Isengard army and was printed into the black clothes of banners. The first Uruk-hai was given a sword and bow.

"Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found, you do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man flesh!" Saruman gave his speech causing the Uruks to roar. "One of the Halflings carries something of great value, bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others especially Johnny, son of James Raynor."

Raynor was surprised to see that his son was alive and was shocked to see what Saruman had become.

"Run Hobbits, run!" a man shouted.

"Protect the Hobbits!" another man shouted. "Merry! Pippin!"

"Let's find the shortcut, come on this way!" said a hobbit.

"Bring me the Halflings!" the Uruk leader ordered. "The Halfling who possessed the Ring hide in these forests, search the surrounding area for the Hobbits, kill anything that gets in our way. Let's go, you maggots!"

Raynor remembered Legolas was a skilled knife fighter and archer. The dwarf was powerful using an axe along with axes that he threw. The man fighting along with the dwarf and Legolas was a skilled swordsman. Raynor was impressed seeing his son was a skilled swordsman and archer.

"Hey! Hey you! Over here!" A hobbit shouted grabbing the Uruks' attention.

"Hey!"

"Over here!"

"This way!" the Uruks all ran after the two. "It's working!"

"I know it's working!"

"They're fleeing to the east, let us claim them for the glory of Saruman," the Uruk leader ordered.

A man protected the two hobbits and slashed the Uruks with his sword. He blew the horn drawing more Uruks especially their leader to the trio. The two hobbits threw ball-sized rocks to pick off the Uruks in a distance.

"Kill the human and bring me his head," the Uruk leader ordered and crippled the man with three arrows: one on the shoulder, second on the stomach, and third on the chest.

The two hobbits took out short swords to melee the Uruks leading to their capture and the Uruk leader finished the man off with a headshot. Though the Uruks were aware that Frodo and another hobbit escaped the onslaught, the Uruks gave up the chase and brought the prisoners to Saruman. Johnny, Legolas, the man, and dwarf were left with no direction after the attack.

Saruman oversaw the army production and was not impressed, "I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!"

"But my lord, there are too many! They cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means," an orc supervisor reported.

"Build a dam block the stream, work the furnaces night and day," Saruman ordered.

"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires," the supervisor spoke with concern.

"The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep. Burn it!" Saruman saw the solution.

"Yes!" the supervisor then passed the order.

Saruman was approached by a wild man of Dunland, "We will fight for you."

"Swear it."

The wild man cut his palm, "We will die for Saruman."

"The horsemen took your lands, they drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks," the White Wizard gave a speech to the wild men of Dunland.

"Murderers!" a wild man shouted.

"Take back the lands they stole from you, burn every village!" Saruman ordered. The wild men equipped with torches accompanied by orcs and Uruks pillaged the villages. "It will begin in Rohan; too long have these peasants stood against you and no more."

The Uruk hunting party who took the two hobbits was butchered by horsemen wielding pikes and the Uruk leader retreated to Isengard while the two hobbits went into Fangorn.

"We have much work to do, feed our forges with wood from the great forest of Fangorn. With enough fuel, we shall breed a mighty army," Saruman led a group of Uruks with crossbows that had flaming bolts and orc laborers into the forest. They were given one hell of a welcome from humanoid trees that hurled boulders at long distances and crushed infantry with melee attacks.

"We should burn every Ent to the ground," said an Uruk crossbowman.

"The Ents draw their strength from the Ent Moot, they will succumb to the flame," Saruman ordered as he led attack on the Ents.

"You Orcs, you cannot pass," said an Ent that could talk.

The white wizard casted a fireball at the talking Ent while the Uruk crossbowmen caught the Ents on fire causing them to run around then fell into the ground motionlessly. "No, protect the Ent Moot," despite the Ent's efforts, the Ents were slain and the Ent Moot was destroyed so that the whole forest would be cut down.

Saruman eventually prepared an army of 20,000 Uruk-hai. Besides warriors and crossbowmen, the Uruk infantry also included pikemen that were armed with long pikes to skewer opposing cavalry and berserkers that wore just helmets filled with blood wielding two-handed swords. A battering ram, ballistae, and siege ladders were manufactured from the factory. The pits also served as breeding grounds for wargs so that there could be warg riders that wielded swords.

The Uruk leader led the army; 10,000 warg riders; and 5,000 wild men of Dunland to Edoras, a city in Rohan, "Destroy any horsemen that oppose us, crush their defenders at their city, leave no building standing in Edoras."

The Rohan cavalry consisted of riders wielding bows and pikes charged at the Uruks, but the Uruk pikemen stopped the riders on their tracks. The yeomen archers fired at the Uruks, however there were more Uruks to replace the fallen. After the Uruk crossbowmen returned the fire at the yeomen archers, the Uruks brought siege ladders for warriors and berserkers to climb. The spearmen and peasants were no match for the Uruks. The Uruk crossbowmen covered the crew that operated a battering ram used to destroy the gate and Uruks brought ballistae to lay waste on the defense towers. After the gate fell, the warg riders ran over the yeomen archers on ground with ease. The wild men set fire onto the city and pillaged every structure. The Uruk leader crippled a beautiful woman who was bravely leading the defenders and slew her.

After the Edoras was destroyed, the Isengard army regrouped. Saruman prepared explosives by pouring black powder into large spiked balls as he knew that the remaining people of Rohan had took refuge in a fortress, Helm's Deep. He then gave a speech, "A new power is rising, its victory is at hand! This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan, march to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive! To WAR! There will be no dawn for men." The Uruk-hai, warg riders, and wild men began their way to the fortress.

"Let this be the hour, we will have victory," said the king of Rohan. His people had received aid from elven warriors that could switch between bows and swords. The elves and their leader took position in the wall, while the king and his men were at the keep.

"Now we take what the horse lords own dear, slay all of them," the Uruk leader ordered. The Uruks all charge towards the wall and the elves fired at them. The Uruk crossbowmen returned fire and covered the Uruks that brought the explosives to the grate. A berserker lit a torch and detonated them so that the wall was breached. The Uruks brought siege ladders for warriors and berserkers to engage the elves on the wall, while the warg riders ran over the elves on ground behind the wall. The Uruk leader clashed blades with the elf leader and managed to slash him. At the same time, the Uruks brought battering ram to destroy the gate and the Uruk crossbowmen fired at the yeomen archers in the keep. After the gate was breached, the Uruks and orcs overwhelmed the men while the wild men pillaged the keep. "Bring me the head of the king," the Uruk leader ordered. The king of Rohan slashed the Uruks and the Uruk leader eventually decapitated him.

Raynor was horrified to see Saruman had destroyed the people of Rohan in the Overmind's vision.


	3. Goblin Invasion

Raynor saw at the time Sauron was using Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan; the Dark Lord was preparing his war on Gondor and the north of Middle-earth. The goblin army in the Ettenmoors were mobilizing: goblin infantry consisted of scimitar-wielding swordsmen and archers came out of caves; spiderlings and goblin spider riders came out from pits; pike-wielding half-troll marauders, cave trolls, and mountain giants emerged from the fissures. He started by sending a fleet of Corsairs of Umbar that were human pirates operating ships and the goblins led by their king Gorkil began their move from the Ettenmoors. It began with the Grey Havens in Mithlond where the elves were preparing to leave Middle-earth by sailing west to the undying lands.

"The elves are fleeing the Grey Havens! Send them to the bottom!" the Corsair ships garrisoned with archers who fired flaming arrows sunk every elven transport that attempted to flee. Even when the elves deployed their warships, the Corsair fleet overwhelmed the warships. The Corsairs also brought their bombardment ships equipped with catapults to destroy the elven defense towers enabling the assault on the beach.

Gorkil saw it as a signal and ordered, "Goblins attack! Destroy the elves! Burn them all down!" The goblin spider riders could switch between bows and poison-tipped spears. The half-troll marauders were made from crossing goblins and trolls, those humanoids had pikes for anti-cavalry purposes. The spiderlings were all equipped with venom sacs. Half of the goblin army was in transport ships and the rest were with their king. The corsairs as infantry were fierce with knives and fire bombs. The goblin spider riders trampled the elven warriors and used bows to pick off the pike-wielding sentries. The corsairs and the goblin infantry were a match against the pike-wielding sentries. The spiderlings helped out taking down the elven warriors while the half-troll marauders took down the elven lancers that rode on horseback.

After the combined forces wiped out the elves at the beach, "The beach is ours! Now we destroy the elven city!" Gorkil ordered. "Finally, the Grey Havens, kill them all!" The goblins had cave trolls that threw large rocks at structures and used trees as clubs. The mountain giants that were massive humanoid creatures outranged defensives by hurling large boulders and crushed infantry with melee attacks. The corsairs used fire bombs to set fire at Grey Havens while their bombardment ships dealt a great deal of damage towards structure. At the time the cave trolls, mountain giants, and corsairs razed the city; the goblins and half-troll marauders covered them from elven infantry. Eventually, Gorkil's army and corsairs prevented the elves from escaping.

Raynor was horrified to see that the goblin's next target was the Shire and remembered Gandalf mentioning the Battle of the Greenfields. The Hobbits fought with either short swords or throw ball-sized rocks; however the goblins could easily take them down. "We come from Dunland to assist you, great goblin king," a horde of wild men from Dunland had joined the fight.

"The Hobbits have four governing seats of power. Destroy those buildings and we'll quell whatever hope they might have for reprisal," Gorkil ordered the wild men to torch one of the seats of power.

"Goblins, just as we expected, to arms, Men!" the Hobbits were not alone in the Shire as there were humans camped around to protect the Hobbits.

"Dunedain, here! You can never help these scums," Gorkil guessed. The Dunedain rangers were archers that were highly trained and could cloak near trees as well as having long lifespan than regular humans especially Terrans. However, they were no match for goblin spider riders. "The Dunedain had made camp here, be wary," Gorkil and his scouts found tents and campfire.

"The pipe weed farm of Longbottom, this should worth something, take farm for ourselves," Gorkil ordered the farm to be captured. "Farmer Maggot's mushrooms, take it." The goblins seized the other farm as well. After the wild men torched all four governing seats of power, "Hobbits will crumble before us and at last the Shire is mine, too easy," the goblin king spoke in delight and in a malicious tone. The wild men also torched the Green Dragon Inn and Bag End.

"Where's Bilbo?" Raynor thought and the hobbit he knew was not present. "Where did he go?"

However, "sire, it's the orcs from Isengard," a goblin scout reported.

"What? What are they doing?" Gorkil asked.

"I wonder what Saruman wants with Shire," Raynor thought.

"I want to extend my gratitude, old great king, for clearing the Shire of the troublesome Dunedain," a pale man was leading a force from Isengard. "You're dismissed now! Go back to your caves where you all belong, goblin carrion. Get rid of them, Uruk-hai!"

"Shire is mine!" Gorkil spoke to fight for what belongs to him. He had his scorpion stung the man with its stinger and slit the man's throat. The goblin infantry and wild men began to engage the Uruk pikemen to make way for the goblin spider riders to run the other Uruk infantry especially berserkers. The half-troll marauders managed to stop the warg riders in their tracks and spiderlings assisted in taking down the Uruk warriors. After the Isengard force was eliminated, the Shire belonged to the goblins to Raynor's horror.

The remaining Dunedain received aid from the dwarves of the Blue Mountain to make their stand in Fornost in Arnor. The mountain giants and cave trolls demolished parts of the wall for the goblin army to storm in. The spiderlings were a match to dwarven warriors wielding were armed with axes and shields. The goblin swordsmen clashed blades with the dwarven warriors and the goblin archers picked them off at a distance. The dwarven axe throwers were no match for the goblin spider riders and the dwarven battlewagons pulled by yak-like creatures were being stopped by half-troll marauders. "Destroy their weapon of destruction," Gorkil ordered the mountain giants to bring down a gigantic device known as the Earth Hammer. The goblin king also captured the signal fire.

Raynor spotted an old dwarf that he recognized as Gloin who was leading the dwarven resistance and the rebel commander was horrified to see his former traveling companion fell victim to Gorkil. After the Fornost citadel was destroyed, the areas west of the Misty Mountains belonged to the goblins.


	4. Lorien

In the land of Mordor; there were slaughter houses; pits where blade-wielding orc warriors and orc archers came out; troll cages for breeding mountain trolls, drummer trolls, and armored attack trolls equipped with spiked maces; and a factory for manufacturing battering ram, long-range catapults, and siege towers. The Mordor army went to the desert region of Harad and the humans living in that region were known as the Haradrim. They mainly consisted of archers that were either infantry or being carried by mumakils which were huge beasts resembled elephants with extra mammoth's tusks. The Haradrim infantry came out from Haradrim palace while the mumakils were bred in pens. Despite the Haradrim resisted, the Mordor army delivered tribal carts to bribe them. As a result, the Easterlings that were human pikemen wearing oriental armors marched through the Black Gate.

"I see the great lord had used his servants well, it's time we take part in the primitives' demise," said Amon. The Zerg Swarm all landed into Mordor and established hive clusters there. Sauron sent his messenger known as the Mouth of Sauron and half of the Fallen One's forces north. Sauron's messenger appeared similar to a man but was known for having a mouth with grotesque teeth. "The Zerg will serve their function as we planned, great lord, my hybrid are proof of this. Now death will come to the last of the primitives."

To Raynor's horror, "The raid upon Lorien has long been in the waiting, the Elves have tricked and cursed our forces in these parts. Today, that will end," said the Mouth of Sauron. Zerglings, Hydralisks, Roaches, and Banelings were used in the assault. The Lorien infantry consisted of archers and warriors that wielded swords and shields. "The Zerg are very impressive," Sauron's messenger was impressed watching the leaderless elves being mauled by Zerglings, shot by Hydralisks' needle spines, and corroded by Roaches' acid saliva; while the Banelings all carried the suicide tasks of destroying the tree houses. Arrows could not punch through Zerg carapace; however the Lorien warriors slashed a few Zerglings. "There! The stronghold of Caras Galadhon! Raze it to the ground!" Sauron's messenger spoke of the target.

"You shall feel my wrath, foul minions of Sauron!" Raynor recognized the voice as Galadriel's, Lady of Lorien.

"By the light of Elbereth, you shall perish!" said Galadriel's husband who drew his sword.

"The elf witch, Galadriel, and her foolish mate gaze us with their presence, such a sweet pleasure that their deaths shall bring," said the Mouth of Sauron.

"No one! Spare no one!" Amon ordered.

The Banelings corroded the beautiful Mallorn Trees, defense towers, and Barracks; while the other Zerg ground breeds handled the Lorien infantry with ease. Galadriel easily killed Zerglings with her wizard blasts, however a Hydralisk injured her. "So, the long defeat comes to the bitterest of ends, Galadhrim, flee!" she ordered.

The other Hydralisks shot Galadriel's husband who said before he died, "Escape, Galadriel, flee and warn the others!"

"How tragic," the Mouth of Sauron mocked.

"You have no place to hide and nowhere to run," the Dark Voice said to Galadriel.

50 Banelings managed to corrode Caras Galadhon eliminating Lorien to Raynor's horror. Galadriel hid from the Zerg while she fled the forest.


	5. Shelob's Lair

Raynor watched the two hobbits that escaped the Uruk-hai attack were closing into Mordor via a cavern. "What is this place?" a hobbit asked.

"Cirith Ungol can provide more warriors," said an Uruk-hai. Not only there were orc and Uruk pits, there was also a hive cluster.

"Feeding Shelob a couple of you, maggots, would make her much more helpful to us," said an orc warrior referring a giant spider more powerful than the ones Raynor fought in Mirkwood.

"Come, come, yessss, yesss," it was a loathsome humanoid creature who was guiding the two hobbits.

"Gollum, you two-faced sneak, get back here," said a hobbit.

"The Halflings! Kill them!" an orc ordered.

A horde of orc warriors was sacrificed to Shelob the giant spider so that she could fight for Sauron. As the orcs were to be sacrificed, the giant spider could instill terror to her foes so that she could pick them off with ease. Eventually the giant spider submitted to the Dark Lord. The Dark Voice had the Zerg avoiding Shelob as he knew that she would be an ally.

"Lots of treasure hidden in Shelob's lair," an orc muttered as the orcs and Uruks took whatever they could find. The orcs and Uruks cut the other Uruks free from Shelob's webs.

"You can never save everyone, young ones," said the Dark Voice leaving the two hobbits to the orcs, Uruks, Shelob, and the Zerg.

"What are those creatures?" a hobbit asked as he and his friends had never seen Zerg before.

"Hang back, Mr. Frodo," said a hobbit. Frodo's short sword glowed blue and Raynor recognized it as the short sword that Gandalf gave Bilbo.

"I need help over here," said Frodo and he displayed a cylinder-shaped object scaring the orcs, Uruks, and Shelob, however the Zerg were unaffected. "Oh Sam, I'm sorry," Frodo witnessed his friend was torn to shreds by Zerglings. "Gandalf, I have failed you," the young hobbit said his last words as he was shot by a Hydralisk before dying along with his friend.

"Frodo, the Free People's last hope, lies dead," said an orc and took a ring from the body.


	6. Trouble with Stealthy Opponents

Raynor watched the Haradrim began marching to Mordor; however they were caught in an ambush in Ithilien as arrows began raining on them. The Haradrim archers on foot were easy targets whereas the Mumakil could not be killed by small measures.

"All shall be remade in my name! Behold my greatest creation!" said the Dark Voice. To Raynor's horror, Protoss-Zerg hybrids were deployed to assist the Haradrim. The Zerg-based hybrids used claws to attack whereas the Protoss-based hybrids could blast air and ground opponents. The Zerg-based hybrids were able to knock down trees to expose Ithilien rangers. Like Dunedain rangers, the Ithilien rangers were highly trained archers that could hide wooded areas and could fire at long range. The men had to dodge the trees crashing into them and could not stop the monsters they did not expect with arrows.

"We will bring suffering to the Men of Gondor," a Haradrim archer muttered. The Zerg-based hybrids drew the fire from the Ithilien rangers so that the Protoss-based hybrids and the Haradrim archers blast and shoot them respectively. A single Zerg-based hybrid was able to slash multiple men using both hands whereas a single Protoss-based hybrid could only take down one man per blast. With the Ithilien rangers exposed, the Mumakil could even crush them by charging towards them. Those elephant-like beasts could also rear up on their hind legs and pound multiple men with their front legs. The Haradrim archers helped out using flaming arrows to take down the rangers faster catching them on fire causing them to run around then collapsed into the ground motionlessly.

The Ithilien rangers attempted to use flaming arrows on the hybrids; however it was not enough to bring them down. The hybrids helped the Haradrim pushing their way to meet up with the rest of the Mordor forces consisting of orcs and trolls. The combined forces made their way to a waterfall, "This is their lair, bring it to the dust," a Haradrim archer ordered.

"Stand! Men of Gondor! We cannot fall back!" the ranger captain who appeared similar to a member of Fellowship of the Ring ordered. A Zerg-based hybrid managed to rip him into bits while the men found themselves blasted, slashed, burned, and shot. The Mumakil's massive tusks and the claws of the Zerg-based hybrids were strong enough to destroy structures. With the lair in the waterfall destroyed, the passage to Mordor was secured for the Haradrim as more would come every day.

Meanwhile in the north, Raynor was shocked to see that Sauron had established an army in Dol Guldur and there was also a hive cluster there. The Mouth of Sauron led the army from Dol Guldur and half of the Zerg Swarm to assault Mirkwood. "The Old Forest Road lies in the north of Mirkwood. First step of expelling the elves from their forest home is to seize that road. Once we control it, we can dominate Mirkwood with these," said an orc. Shelob was sent from Cirith Ungol to the north to assist the Mordor army.

Like in Ithilien, "Ambush!" said another orc as arrows rained at the orcs, mountain trolls, and the Zerg. Some of the Zerglings and a few Hydralisks were slain in the ambush. Raynor remembered the Mirkwood archers that wore cloaks, however they could cloak even if they were not near trees. The Eye of Sauron and Zerg Overseers were used to detect the Mirkwood archers. The Roaches engulfed the elves with acid with ease while the Zerg-based hybrids slashed multiple elves and a single Baneling could corrode a battalion of Mirkwood archers with its suicide attack. With Shelob's assistance, the giant spiders joined the Mordor army. The venom sacs made the giant spiders lethal against swordsmen. The elves began using coveted arrows to take down more Zerg especially Roaches and Banelings, however the hybrids seemed to be unstoppable. Like in Lorien, the Zerglings and Hydralisks took down the elven warriors with ease. The Mouth of Sauron had his horse trampled the elves and slashed with his sword.

When the Zerg, hybrids, and the Mordor army reached the Old Forest Road; the elves had constructed four sentry towers. The hybrids tore down the structures with claws and void blasts easily. The combined forces then launched an assault on the elf kingdom while the orcs constructed the defense towers.

"You will never conquer this forest," Raynor recognized the voice as Thranduil's, the elf king. The king led a handful of elven warriors and Mirkwood archers while he slashed several Zerglings and orc warriors with his sword; however a Protoss-based hybrid slew him with a void blast. The elves found themselves trampled, blasted, slashed, shot, and corroded. The orc archers also used flaming arrows to catch the elves on fire causing them to run around and then collapsed motionlessly.

"Elves, give up the road," a surviving elf ordered.

"A miracle at last," said the Mouth of Sauron.

In Raynor's horror, the Old Forest Road was seized causing the remaining Wood Elves to flee Mirkwood. While Sauron was about to press his attack on Gondor in the south, he also decided to eliminate the dwarves in the north.


	7. War on the Dwarves

To Raynor's horror, Withered Heath was a region that lied in the east of the Grey Mountains and was feared to be breeding grounds of dragons which hated the dwarves for many years. Sauron had the Mouth of Sauron to seek an alliance with the dragons against the dwarves. "We must earn favor from the Dragons here, destroy any Dwarf settlements you encounter," said an orc.

The Dark Voice had sent Mutalisks and Corruptors to provide air support for the Mordor army. The Mordor army this time had siege engines and attack trolls for the assault. "The Dwarves are capturing the dragons when they're still young. These Drakes can be very powerful, free any Drake they've captured, and they will join us against the dwarves," said an orc as there were enclosures holding young flightless dragons. There were pike-wielding dwarven phalanxes patrolling the enclosure. The Mutalisks quickly laid waste to the phalanxes so that the orcs could bring down the walls with the battering ram. The orc warriors were a match against the dwarven phalanxes and the orc archers picked them off from a distance. The orc warriors first engaged the dwarven warriors and the orc archers took them out with ease.

"These drakes are powerful allies, wipe out the Dwarves," said the Mouth of Sauron. The combined forces of Zerg, hybrid, and Mordor army launched the assault on the northern settlement. The Corruptors first covered the axe towers with slime preventing them from launching axes enabling the Mutalisks to use glaive wurms to easily destroy the long-range catapults that fire two projectiles simultaneously. The attack trolls were lethal against the dwarven warriors and could destroy buildings. Despite the dwarven catapults could kill Hydralisks along with inflicting damage on Roaches and Protoss-based hybrids; the Zerglings, the Zerg-based hybrids, and attack trolls could destroy those dwarven long-range siege engines. After the drakes in the north were freed, the combined forces headed east.

The Corruptors first covered the axe towers with slime so that the Mutalisks could take down the catapults enabling the orcs to bring down the gate with battering ram. The dwarven axe-throwers could not do much damage to the Corruptors and the Mutalisks were agile to dodge those projectiles, however they managed to slay a few Zerglings. The Zerg-based hybrids drew the dwarves' attention so that the axe throwers could hurl at them and the axes did not do much damage to those monsters. The dwarven phalanxes and warriors skewered and hacked a few Zerglings. The drakes easily caught the dwarven warriors and phalanxes on flames causing them to run around then collapsed to the ground motionlessly along with torching the structures. The Hydralisks and Roaches shot and corroded the dwarven axe throwers respectively. When the drakes were in range, the dwarven axe throwers did not a stand a chance. "These … dragons are impressive. We will be unstoppable," the Dark Voice commented.

After the combined forces destroyed the dwarven settlements and freed the last two groups of drakes; "all the Drakes are freed, bring them to the Dragon Lord," an orc ordered. A group of dwarven battlewagons stood in their way; nevertheless the Zerg-based hybrids, Mutalisks, Roaches, and attack trolls took them down. "The Men of Dale are guarding the path to the Dragon Lord's lair," said an orc. The Men of Dale were archers with a longer attack range than dwarven axe throwers; however they were no match for the Zerg-based hybrids, drakes, Roaches, and Hydralisks. Eventually the path was secured with the men shot, incinerated, slashed, and corroded.

"I bid thee fair tidings. I wish to treat with thee on behalf of Sauron the Great," the Mouth of Sauron enlisted the Dragon Lord that was an armored dragon to help route the dwarves out of Erebor and rid them of their king. The mountain fortress would be given as a prize and the time had come for dragons to fight for Sauron and his allies.

Raynor then watched the combined forces of the Dark Voice's and Sauron's invaded the Lonely Mountain. "Before assaulting the mountain, we will first conquer the city of Dale," said an orc.

"As it is like a Terran city, best that we infest it," said the Dark Voice. As the invasion was full scale, the Zerg Ultralisks and Brood Lords were used to cover the Infestors that placed Virophages. The Zerg structures Raynor had not seen before spread the Zerg virus infesting the man-made buildings in order for infested Terrans to spawn. The Brood Lords could outrange the defense towers and destroyed them along with the Men of Dale inside. The Mouth of Sauron was pleased seeing the whole city converted into breeding grounds for infested Terrans that were limited to the ones unarmed and the larger ones resembled centaurs. The dwarven phalanxes had difficulty stopping the centaur-like creatures and were no match to the infested Terrans. However, the infested Terrans were easy targets to dwarven axe throwers and men of Dale. None of the dwarven troops and the men of Dale could stand against the Brood Lords. "Dwarves, fall back and protect your king," said the human leader who appeared similar to Bain son of Bard. The man gave his own life as a Brood Lord managed to tear him to shreds.

"Dwarves are attacking from the south," said an orc as battalions of dwarves arrived along with their leader.

"It's the fool Dain, he must have rallied the Dwarves of the Iron Hills," said the Mouth of Sauron.

The Ultralisks were lethal against the dwarven warriors, axe throwers, and catapults as they sliced battalions of dwarves into pieces using their Kaiser Blades. "I wonder where you buggers come from," Dain spoke as he hacked several Zerglings, however an Ultralisk cut him to shreds.

The Zerg flyers could not enter into the mountain leaving the Zerg ground forces and the hybrids to enter in flanks. Sauron was ready for the attack on the Lonely Mountain as Easterlings, Corsairs as infantry, along with Haradrim on foot and on Mumakils participated in the assault. The orcs manned the battering ram brought down the gate with the Dragon Lord storming in.

"Dwarves of the Mountain, remember this day or we will fall to the hands of the wretched fiends of Mordor," it was Fili who appeared to be older. Raynor also saw the other former traveling companions of Thorin Oakenshield had grown older: Dwalin, Nori, Kili, Bifur, and Bofur. Balin, Oin, Ori, Dori, and Bombur were missing. Tauriel was the Wood elf who fell in love with Kili and was present during the fight. The Easterlings stopped the dwarven battlewagons on their tracks, the Corsairs stabbed the dwarven phalanxes, the Haradrim picked off the dwarven warriors and phalanxes. The Mumakils charged to crush the dwarven axe throwers and used their tusks to destroy battlewagons. The Dragon Lord caught every dwarven troop on fire causing them to run around and collapsed to the ground motionlessly. Tauriel and Kili picked off the orc and Haradrim archers. The other dwarf heroes hacked and slashed the orcs, Easterlings, and Corsairs.

"I wish Jim is here," said Bofur as the Zerg, hybrids, and infested Terrans joined the fight. The Ultralisks were also lethal against the battlewagons and the phalanxes could not stop them. The dwarves found themselves slashed, sliced, shot, and corroded by the Zerg, hybrids, and infested Terrans. Despite the heroes' efforts; Raynor was horrified to see the dwarf and elf lovers were shot dead by Hydralisks, Dwalin was corroded by Roaches, Fili was mauled by Zerglings, Bofur and Bifur were sliced by an Ultralisk.

"King Fili is dead, Sauron will be pleased with the news," said the Mouth of Sauron and the combined forces destroyed the Throne of Erebor.

It was worse than the day Smaug the dragon seized Erebor for his own as the combined forces of Mordor, Zerg, hybrids, and infested Terrans purged the dwarves of Erebor.


	8. Infestation on Gondor

During Sauron's war on the dwarves in the north, Raynor watched him pressing the attack on Gondor starting with the ruined city of Osgiliath. The orcs started with crossing the river via rafts and their leader ordered, "Quiet." When a Gondor soldier saw them, "Kill him," the orc leader ordered an orc archer to shoot the man dead. In the rafts, the orcs had brought Zerglings, Roaches, and Hydralisks with them. "Draw swords," the orc leader ordered as the orcs prepared to engage the men.

The Gondor soldiers equipped with swords and shields slashed a few Zerglings along with a number of orcs. The Ithilien rangers in the city picked off a number of orcs and the Hydralisks returned the fire easily. The Gondor soldiers could block the needle spines with their shields; however they could not withstand the Roaches' acid saliva. In swarms, the Zerglings were a match to the Ithilien rangers.

"Take cover!"

"They're overrunning us!"

To Raynor's horror, the orcs from Minas Morgul repaired a bridge so that they could storm the city. Ultralisks and hybrids were not used during the assault; however the Mutalisks participated in the onslaught as they could take out multiple men easily with their glaive wurms. Nine riders in black cloaks rode nine flying creatures to assist the Zerg flyers. Those flying creatures instilled terror to the men with their deadly screeches, swooped to attack, and grabbed infantry then dropped them to their deaths.

"Let us infest this city of Men, the infested will prove useful to us," said the Dark Voice allowing Infestors to plant Virophages in the ruined city.

"We can't hold them, the city is lost! We must fall back!" a grey-haired ranger ordered and was struck down by an orc. The remaining men mounted on horses and fled leaving the grey-haired man to be finished by the orc leader. Osgiliath became infested after the Virophages were established so that hordes of infested Terrans to be spawned.

The survivors from the ruined city had retreated to another city known as Minas Tirith and the Mordor army was bringing siege engines over. "The human king will never return to sit on the throne that would be soon infested," said the Dark Voice as the final siege of Gondor would be full scale. The orcs, Easterlings, and trolls gathered in the fields along with the Zerg and hybrids.

"King?" Raynor thought.

The Gondor knights with swords and shields attack the combined forces. The Easterlings skewered the cavalry, the attack trolls were lethal against the knights, and a single Ultralisk was able to slice multiple cavalry opponents. The Brood Lords took the frontal assault destroying the arrow towers and long-ranged trebuchet emplacements.

"Nazgul!" a man shouted as the nine riders in the flying creatures helped out taking out the trebuchets and used screeches on the men. The flying creatures swooped and grabbed infantry dropping them to their deaths.

To Raynor's disgust, the Mordor catapults launched heads of the slain men to spread fear to the people of Gondor so that the Brood Lords could take out the Gondor archers easily. With the heads launched, the Gondor soldiers could not take on the Broodlings out of fear. The Mordor army brought in a large battering ram with a wolf's head operated by mountain trolls to bring down the strong gate with ease.

"Move into the city, kill all in your path," the orc leader ordered as orcs, attack trolls, Zerg, and hybrids stormed in. The Gondor tower guards attacked with spears and were only strong against cavalry. Despite they were durable than the Gondor infantry, they could not stop the Zerg and hybrids. The Hydralisks, Roaches, and orc archers picked off the tower guards with ease. The men found themselves overwhelmed as they were mauled, shot, and corroded.

There was a horn as a large battalion of horsemen arrived. "Take your company right, after you pass the wall, forth and fear no darkness, take them head on!" a young captain was leading them.

"The last of the Rohirrim have joined the fight," said an orc. Some of the Zerg and Zerg-based hybrids that were not in the city turned to the incoming riders and Sauron deployed hordes of Mumakil to repel the cavalry. A single Mumakil was able to sweep multiple Rohirrim into the air and the Haradrim archers could pick them off safely. The Rohirrim with bows could not damage the Mumakil and the Zerg, but returned the fire at the Haradrim archers shooting them down. The nine riders on the flying creatures helped out as the creatures swooped at the cavalry and even grabbing horsemen then dropped them to their deaths. The Zerg-based hybrids slashed multiple Rohirrim with their claws, the Hydralisks picked the riders off with ease, the horsemen also found themselves corroded by Roaches, and a single Ultralisk could slice multiple riders of Rohan. The Mutalisks unleashed glaive wurms on the Rohirrim and the Brood Lords swarmed the cavalry with Broodlings, however the Rohirrim with pikes skewered the Broodlings.

"We're doomed," a Rohirrim muttered as their captain being fractured by an Ultralisk and eventually the Rohan army was no more.

"How pathetic," the Dark Voice commented.

"Docks are secured, our allies will be here soon," said an orc.

To Raynor's horror, more Corsairs of Umbar arrived and were a match to the tower guards. "The age of Men is over, the time of the Orc has come," an armored figure wielding a mace appeared.

"Sauron," Raynor guessed. Like what he heard from Elrond, the Dark Lord could sweep multiple men with his mace like a broomstick and was unstoppable.

The Infestors placed Virophages so that the city could be infested. "The city is breached! Fall back to the second level! Get the women and children out!" a tower guard shouted. The combined forces of Mordor, Zerg, and hybrid advanced to the upper levels wiping every man in their paths leaving the civilians to be infested as Virophages were established. The Dark Lord was impressed that Gondor had become breeding grounds for infested Terrans and his alliance with the Dark Voice proved to be an even more unstoppable force.

Dwarves and Gondor were no more, but there was one target left.


	9. Final Stand in Rivendell

Raynor was shocked to see the last target was Rivendell where all the elves gathered to make their final stand and it had been a long time since the last time he had been to the elven city. "Our allies are coming from the east, we shall not wait, let the attack begin," Gorkil the goblin king ordered as his army had arrived in the outskirts. A silver-haired elf in silver armor led the Rivendell lancers to attack the goblin invaders; however the half-troll marauders stopped them in their tracks. The goblin king had his giant scorpion stung the horse and slit the elf's throat.

"It's a trap!" a goblin shouted as the remaining Mirkwood archers ambushed the goblins, spiderlings, and half-troll marauders. The goblins had cave bats detecting them so that the goblin spider riders could run them over. The Mirkwood archers manned some of the watch towers so they could stop the mountain giants on their tracks.

"The Mordor reinforcements and their new friends have arrived," a goblin muttered as the Mordor army led by the Mouth of Sauron, the Zerg Swarm, and hybrids joined the fight.

"The last of those primitives will fulfill their function in death," said the Dark Voice. The Brood Lords had no difficulty taking out the defense towers and the Mirkwood archers as the Silverthorne arrows could not do much damage to those long-range powerful Zerg flyers. However, the giant eagles helped taking out the Brood Lords causing the Mutalisks and Corruptors to engage them. The Corruptor's parasite spores could deal more damage to the eagles as they were massive. The Mutalisks could not hit multiple eagles with their glaive wurms as their flying opponents were constantly moving. The Dragon Lord dealt quite an amount of damage to the eagles with its fireball. Raynor remembered the eagles attacked by swooping and grabbing infantry then dropped them to their deaths. The Zerg flyers proved to be difficult opponents those eagles and the Hydralisks helped out firing needle spines at the eagles.

Blood curtailing screeches were heard and an orc said, "The Witch-king has brought some Nazgul to help dealing with the eagles." The nine riders on flying steads arrived to fight the eagles mainly with their claws and swooping. One of the riders was wearing a crown-like helmet and Raynor guessed that it must be the Witch-king who was the riders' leader.

After the eagles were dealt with, the elves were not alone. "Aragorn, fight beside me," Raynor recognized the voice as Gandalf's.

"Let us fight as one."

"Aragorn, let us fight," Raynor recognized the voice as Legolas'.

"In the name of my father we fight," it was Johnny.

"Gandalf has brought his party of fools, destroy them!" said a goblin as Gandalf who was now white arrived with a dwarf, a man, Johnny, Legolas, and two hobbits.

"The heir to the throne of Gondor? Kill him!" an orc ordered as the Mordor army seemed to recognize the man. "It's the son of James Raynor the Dragon slayer,"

"Oh look, the last of the Dunedain have joined the fight," few battalions of Dunedain rangers who either not went to Fornost or escaped the earlier onslaught had arrived supporting the seven heroes.

"These fools have not seen this coming," the Dark Voice decided that his minions could handle the heroes.

To Raynor's horror, Legolas was no match to the Brood Lords as his arrows could not damage those armored flyers that could use living ammunition to attack him simultaneously. The dwarf and the human heroes hacked and slashed the Broodlings respectively. Gandalf's wizard blast could kill swarm of Zerglings and Broodlings. The Ultralisks handled the last of the Dunedain rangers as those heavy assault beasts could slice the men into pieces. The dwarf leapt at a Hydralisk sinking his axe on its brain; however a Zerg-based hybrid clawed him to his death.

Johnny and the heir could kill two Zerglings at a time, however they fell victim to the Zergling swarm. "Aragorn! No!" a hobbit shouted.

"Father, I wish you aren't here to see this," Johnny said his last words before dying.

"Johnny, no," Raynor thought and was also horrified to see his wizard friend slain by the Protoss-based hybrids' void blasts. The ball-sized rocks that the two hobbits hurled did not damage the Zerg and the two were finished by the Roaches' acid saliva.

"The age of the Eldar has come to an end," Sauron had also arrived and pushed the attack against the elves.

"Now, great lord, let no primitive stand in our way," said the Dark Voice. On the flank, a Nydus worm appeared to bring infested Terrans to the fight. Despite the Lorien warriors, Rivendell lancers, and pike-wielding Mithlond elves killed some of the Zerglings and Broodlings; the Ultralisks sliced almost any elf either infantry or cavalry into pieces. The Hydralisks and Roaches shot and corroded the pike-wielding Mithlond elves. The Rivendell lancers also found themselves shot and corroded by Hydralisks and Roaches. The Lorien archers could not shoot down the Zerg flyers as the arrows could penetrate their carapaces. The infested Terrans in both forms could counter the pike-wielding Mithlond elves.

"The elf queen must die," a goblin recognized Galadriel who used her wizard blasts killing multiple Zerglings, Broodlings, infested Terrans, orcs, goblins, and half-troll marauders. This time the Protoss-based hybrids all converged upon her and finished her off with void blasts.

"Rivendell is our last hope, it must not fall," Raynor recognized the voice as Elrond's.

"I will help protect Rivendell, father," Raynor was surprised to see Elrond had a daughter.

Elrond was horrified to see Sauron as a whole again and attempted to take on him with his sword. However, the Dark Lord brained the elf lord sending him flying to the horror of the elf lord's daughter.

The Mouth of Sauron tossed Aragorn's head to Elrond's daughter to cause her grief. "No," she said as tears flooded her eyes and a Zerg-based hybrid finished her off.

Raynor was shocked to see the House of Elrond crumbled before the Zerg and hybrids. After the final siege, the hybrids consumed all of the Zerg and destroyed their hive clusters both in Dol Guldur and Mordor driving the race of alien insectoid creatures to extinction.

"I love it when a plan comes together," said the Dark Voice as the leaders of the Free Peoples were no more. The Dark Voice and Sauron had their reins on both Middle-earth and the Koprulu sector unopposed.


	10. Events that Follow

"Friend Raynor, you now bear witness … to the truth. There is a malevolent presence within the Void that seeks to destroy everything we hold dear. Could this … Fallen One be a Xel'Naga? After so long … could the gods themselves seek our destruction? I still don't get how come the Fallen One is in league with the Dark Lord of the untouched planet and this had been kept a secret until now. And Kerrigan … I can hardly believe … the wretched Queen of Blades will prevent the destruction of all that we know. It is unbelievable that she will also possibly prevent the untouched planet from going into flames. Raynor, you may soon hold Kerrigan's fate in your hands and it is tied to the fate of the untouched planet. I know only that she must live. Be wary, old friend … the hounds of the Void … are on the hunt," Zeratul warned Raynor in the crystal showing images of hybrids, Kerrigan, and the Free Peoples of Middle-earth.

Back in reality; Dr. Hanson said, "Jim, something else from the crystal has been bothering you."

"Yeah, it's just an untouched primitive planet called Middle-earth and I've been there before."

"What was it like in Middle-earth?"

"Despite there was no technology there; it was a fantasy world with elves, dwarves, goblins, and trolls."

"Sounds interesting, what makes you upset about it?"

"Watching it burn."

In the Hyperion armory; Swann said, "Don't tell me you have been thinking about that girl again."

"Actually, if we can't save her, the untouched planet will fall."

"Untouched planet?"

"It is called Middle-earth where technology does not exist."

"Well, that … Middle-earth is sure a primitive planet. Those primitives won't stand a chance against Zerg, Protoss, along with men with Gauss guns and combat walkers. Perhaps they could use some help with technology."

In the Hyperion cantina; Tychus said, "I think it's a good time for you to take a drink."

Tosh started the conversation, "It looks like Tychus is not the only one hiding something, you have something you have been keeping a secret."

"I've kept Middle-earth a secret to protect it first from the Confederates and then from Kerrigan, Mengsk, and the Protoss."

"What do you know of Middle-earth?"

"It's outside the Koprulu sector and it's a fantasy world."

"Well, it seems that the secret would be no more."

"Even so, but it looks like … Kerrigan's the key to preventing … Armageddon and Middle-earth from falling into the hands of Dark Lord Sauron."

"Who knows how the wheel turns? Cycles upon cycles. This much I know … those that see the future best take heed. It's both a gift … and a curse."

"But is it cast in stone? That's what I need to know."

"Who knows? I've heard you say we are who we choose to be. If that be true, the future cannot be fixed."

On TV; "This is Donny Vermillion, live in UNN, as you know that the Dominion military are still protecting the core worlds."

"Donny, do you think that there are planets we have not been to?" the report Kate Lockwell asked.

"Possibly."

"So General Warfield, if there are planets we have not been to, do you think it will most likely to fall into the hands of the Zerg?" she asked Warfield.

"Other planets are not my concern; we are to make sure that the Zerg would never get into the Core Worlds," the general answered coldly.

"It looks like …"

"I'm sure that the Dominion military will keep us safe and sound. For UNN, I'm Donny Vermillion, thanks for watching," Vermillion cut her off.

In the Hyperion Bridge; Horner asked, "Sir, what else did you see in the vision of the future?"

"If Kerrigan's killed by us, Armageddon, it even affects Middle-earth an untouched planet I've been to. It's actually a fantasy world as the planet itself is underdeveloped."

"How is it possible? You didn't mention that you had been to that planet."

"The Free Peoples of Middle-earth don't even stand a chance against the hybrid. That's what Zeratul's been trying to tell us all along. She has to live or we're all doomed so are the Free Peoples. You can have a look at Devils and Dwarves," Raynor gave his lieutenant a copy of his story about his adventure in Middle-earth.

Dr. Emil Narud of the Moebius Foundation hired Raynor's Raiders to destroy the data cores in Tyrador when the Zerg attacked their research center. The Raiders and the Moebius security teams destroyed the data cores before Kerrigan got her hands on them so that the Moebius Foundation could evacuate. Raynor slept recalling Mengsk's betrayal on Kerrigan and woke up having Horner to counsel with him. Horner handed Raynor's marshal badge and reminded that the Raiders would need his leadership.

Tosh seemingly left the Hyperion with the intention of busting his fellow Spectres from New Folsom and Nova a Dominion assassin attempted to dissuade Raynor from raiding New Folsom. The Spectre leader argued that he and the Spectres would help them with the revolution against Mengsk whereas Nova would not. She counter argued that any Ghost that became a Spectre would go into a psychotic killing spree and offered the technology to train Ghosts. Raynor chose to help Tosh attacking New Folsom causing Nova to tip off the New Folsom Security that was also part of the Dominion. As a Spectre's role was an infiltrator, Tosh led the assault while Raynor deployed troops to aid him. With the help of the New Folsom inmates, Tosh and the Raiders forced the guards to retreat freeing the Spectres successfully. Despite Tosh was skeptical about the better tomorrow after Mengsk was dealt with, Raynor considered that the better tomorrow with freedom would come true. Eventually the Spectre leader could only recruit volunteers to become Spectres and there would be no brainwashing. Dr. Hanson found out that Nova was lying at the first and that the Spectres were not the monsters they were led to believe.

The Raiders arrived in Haven and the Protoss led by Executor Selendis go there first. Raynor attempted to handle the Protoss diplomatically; however the executor stated that the human colony should be purged as the colonists were infected with the Zerg virus. Selendis allowed Raynor to do her job, however Dr. Hanson suggested an alternative that she would find a cure for her people. Raynor chose to protect the colonists that would anger the Protoss so that Dr. Hanson could work on the cure. The Raiders destroyed the Purifier that was a Mothership used to destroy colony bases and stopped Protoss squadrons from attacking the defenseless colonists. Eventually the Raiders forced the Protoss to retreat after destroying the Purifier and Dr. Hanson left the Raiders.

The Raiders returned to Tarsonis, the former capital of the Confederacy, where the Dominion was salvaging old Confederate technologies. After discovering abandoned Confederate Diamondback hover tanks, the Raiders robbed seven armored trains and the last train had a Confederate Adjutant who refused to give Raynor any information after identifying him. Though the Raiders went to Dead Man's Port where they hired Colonel Orlan to decrypt the Adjutant, Orlan double-crossed the Raiders with the intention to sell the Adjutant to the Dominion and attempted to hire Mira's mercenaries to keep the Raiders at bay. The Raiders quickly salvaged scrap so that they could hire Mira's mercenaries with 6,000 minerals before Orlan did. The combined forces of Raiders and Mira's mercenaries forced the colonel to surrender the adjutant to Raynor. Orlan was spared and Raynor had Mira imprisoned him. The Confederate adjutant revealed to have recorded evidence that Mengsk was responsible for the Zerg invasion on Tarsonis and even had recorded, "I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Confederates, or the Protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me." Raynor deployed Tychus to steal the Odin, a massive experimental siege mech, from Vahalla and used it to assist uploading the evidence from the Confederate adjutant into three UNN broadcast towers in Korhal causing riots and uprisings in every Dominion core world starting with Korhal. Mengsk later refused to speak to anyone after the scandal so that Raynor could celebrate briefly. Earlier during the mission, Tychus also found classified documents from destroying a science facility in Korhal. Raynor led a squad of troops to investigate and was shocked to find that Mengsk was hybridizing Zerg and Protoss. After escaping the monster, Raynor thought Mengsk had a partial role in the end of all things. However Horner stated that someone else was helping the Dominion with such project beyond Terran capabilities.

The Moebius Foundation reworked the locations of the artifact's remaining pieces. After getting the fourth piece in Typhon from the Tal'darim before being engulfed by the fire wave, a fleet of Dominion ships arrived to the rendezvous location where the Raiders were supposed to meet with the Moebius Foundation. Raynor and Tychus boarded Mengsk's flagship taking out the guards, however the rebel commander was surprised to find Mengsk's son Valerian on board instead. The prince revealed to be the owner of the Moebius Foundation and offered him the opportunity to rescue Sarah Kerrigan. Valerian reasoned that the artifacts the Raiders were gathering could create a Xel'Naga device, which could de-infest Kerrigan and formed an alliance with Raynor. The Raiders resented such alliance as the rebel organization consisted of individuals who lost friends and family to the Dominion. Valerian gave the location of the artifact's final piece in Sigma Quadrant and new Minotaur-class battlecruisers to destroy the Tal'darim Mothership killing the Tal'darim executor. With the help of the Dark Templar prisoners liberated, the vault was destroyed allowing the humans to leave with the artifact. After Raynor and Tychus had a bar fight in the cantina, the rebel commander told his men that the alliance temporarily and if the Zerg wiped everyone out the revolution would be nothing.

The Raiders and half of the Dominion fleet Valerian took invaded the Zerg home world of Char, however it started badly. Raynor and his men gathered Dominion survivors to establish a foothold. After Warfield's ship crash landed, the men managed to rescue him despite a Hydralisk injured him. Tychus was troubled with the Nydus worms whereas Warfield was concerned with Zerg flyers nesting in a platform in low orbit. Raynor chose to sabotage the underground tunnels bringing Tychus, Swann, and Stetman for the operation. They rescued Dominion squads to aid using Seismic charges to flood the tunnels with lava preventing the Zerg from using Nydus worms and killed a Zerg queen during the process. Warfield with a cybernetic arm returned to the surface bringing the Xel'Naga artifact that was later brought to the outskirts near the primary hive cluster. The humans used the artifact's discharge "Nova" to kill many Zerg attacking the humans' encampment from all fronts. Though the Queen of Blades personally attacked the men, they drove her back and killed the powerful Zerg flyer until the artifact was in full power. The Xel'Naga device killed billions of Zerg, obliterated the hive clusters, and successfully de-infested Sarah Kerrigan.

Raynor, Tychus, and a squad of marines entered the primary hive finding Kerrigan was human without clothing. Despite she was human; she still had the Zerg dreadlocks in the place of her hair. "Sarah," Raynor approached her.

"You're reading all this?" Tychus asked his contact.

"You have your orders, Mr. Findlay. Carry them out," it was Mengsk.

"Tychus, what have you done?" Raynor asked realizing his friend was aiming his Gauss rifle at the woman he loved.

"I made a deal with devil, Jimmy. She dies, I go free," Tychus revealed his secret deal as it was Mengsk who let him out of prison.

"Do you want to know what happened to Andriel?" Raynor asked.

"Andriel? Oh, I remember, that elf maid in Rivendell. What about her?" said Tychus as he had not forgotten about his elf love interest.

"She was slain by Azog the Defiler also known as the pale orc and you'll be joining her soon," Raynor unbuckled his revolver.

"Damn shame," Tychus prepared to pull the trigger. He released a bullet that left a dent on Raynor's suit of armor and was brained by Raynor using the revolver's bullet intended for Mengsk. Tychus and Andriel reunited in the afterlife.

"Jim," Kerrigan said weakly.

"It's okay, I got cha," Raynor carried her out into what was left of the battlefield.

Sometime later, Valerian and the Raiders took Sarah to Umoja. "Open the door, son," said Raynor.

"Valerian's orders, sir, no visit-" an Umojan marine refused in the orders of the prince.

"Open the door," the Umojan marine let Raynor through.

"Good morning, commander," said Valerian.

"Junior."

"Gentlemen, the test protocol will begin in two minutes," said the Adjutant. Kerrigan was placed in a containment cell wearing the Ghost's hostile environment suit.

"Make the most of this test, it's your last one … Now give us a minute," Raynor went to talk to his loved one.

"Very well," said Valerian.

"We're getting out of here, darling," Raynor said to Kerrigan.

"Good, then we can go after Mengsk," she hated Mengsk as much as Raynor did.

"Forget Mengsk, forget all of it! This is about you and me. The Free Peoples of Middle-earth will need us in their upcoming war against Sauron who is preparing fresh armies," said Raynor.

"Until Mengsk is dead, there can't be a 'you and me'. What do the … Free Peoples of Middle-earth have to do with us?"

"I moved heaven and earth to bring you back, Sarah! I can't watch you throw that away just for revenge!"

"Initiating test phase two," the Adjutant announced.

"I never gave up on you, Sarah! Don't you give up on us!" Raynor shouted before being shut off.

"Test phase two, commencing," said the Adjutant.

Valerian checked how much Zerg mutagen was left in Kerrigan and she wrecked part of the place with Zerglings without any casualties caused on the humans. Raynor had no regrets of bringing her back and killing Tychus to save her life. Nova led the Dominion force attacked the facility and Kerrigan slew the assassins attempted to kill her. Raynor and Kerrigan made an effective partnership like during their period with the Sons of Korhal. However the Archangel mech separated Kerrigan and Raynor who was presumed killed by Nova. The enraged Kerrigan strangled Valerian briefly and left all by herself to find the man she loved when the Raiders fleet escaped the Dominion fleet. With the assistance of Brood Mother Naktul, Kerrigan led the Zerglings and Swarm Queens to destroy the Drakken Cannon. Though Kerrigan was saddened to learn about the "death" of Raynor, she went to a Leviathan that was the powerful Zerg flyer similar to the one the men killed when defending the Xel'Naga artifact. Inside the Leviathan, there was Izsha who served as an advisor and Abathur the evolution master.

Kerrigan went to Kaldir where Brood Mother Nafash took part of the Swarm. Reclaiming the brood with Roaches and Hydralisks was easy as Nafash was dead; the Protoss expedition was responsible for the Brood Mother's death. Kerrigan's minions captured a female Protoss scientist, Lasarra, who was later implanted with a larva allowing her to be warped into a Protoss ship. The larva grew into a Brood Mother Niadra who led her Zerg offspring to eliminate the Protoss onboard and infested the ship.

When Kerrigan and her minions left Kaldir, Zeratul boarded the Leviathan and had a brief fight with her. He told her about the Zerg birth world of Zerus and gave her images of Zerus psionically. She decided to head to Zerus and the Dark Templar Prelate accompanied her there. Kerrigan was skeptical about the prophecy and cared just about her vengeance on Mengsk. Zeratul first told her to wake the Ancient One and left her on the mission. Brakk led a Zerg pack to stop her from waking the Ancient and was slain by her. Abathur provided her access to Mutalisk flyers to provide air support from enemy flyers. After the Ancient One woke up, he said that the Swarm had a mark of Amon, the fallen Xel'Naga. She learned that Amon desired Zerg's strength and ability to steal essence. The fallen Xel'Naga had bound the Zerg to a single overriding will becoming his slaves connecting them with a hive mind. The Zerg in Zerus were in fact independent and pure to become primals. The Ancient One told her to go to the first spawning pool where the first Zerg came into being and Kerrigan encased herself into a chrysalis. Abathur gave her Swarm Hosts siege units to help defending the chrysalis along with her existing minions. After Kerrigan became the new and powerful primal Queen of Blades, Dehaka who was a humanoid primal Zerg and his pack joined the Swarm. His pack assisted her in killing three pack leaders and the Ancient One so that she could assimilated their essences.

The Swarm returned to Char to reclaim Zagara's brood, however the Brood Mother was alive and would not surrender her brood without a fight. The primal Queen of Blades gathered a hundred eggs that hatched into Zerglings and Banelings before Zagara did. Kerrigan's Swarm overwhelmed Zagara's brood causing the Brood Mother to change her mind and joined the Swarm. General Warfield and the Dominion remained to purge the Zerg out of Char. Zagara spoke of the Bone Trench that was the only way to reach Warfield's fortress in the Dauntless Plateau and her brood attempted to go through there but the man-made Gorgon battlecruisers crushed them. Kerrigan discovered Scourge nests and used Creep Tumors to wake the Scourges so that the suicide flyers could destroy the powerful ships easily. With all of the Gorgon battlecruisers destroyed, Warfield ordered his troops to retreat. The Swarm pursued the men to the Dauntless Plateau where the men attempted to nuke the Swarm and the first attack wave was killed by the powerful weapons. After Zagara gave the Swarm Aberrations, the Swarm overwhelmed the men destroying the fortress leaving the general to be impaled by a beam. Warfield condemned Kerrigan for throwing humanity away for revenge that Raynor would be disgusted with and ordered her to let go of the shuttles packed with injured men. She angrily finished the general off and spared the men in the shuttles allowing them to leave Char. Kerrigan received a two-way communicator and Arcturus confronted her revealing Raynor was alive.

An infested Terran contacted the Zerg Swarm about the Protoss-Zerg hybrids Mengsk was breeding in Skygeirr station. The Zerg Swarm traveled there and the infested Terran turned out to be Alexei Stukov who was Kerrigan's former enemy. With Infestors and infested Terrans, the Swarm broke into the laboratory where the Protoss-based hybrids were released to drain her psionically. Unknown to Raynor, Narud was in fact a shape shifter who served Amon and was the one responsible for the project of hybridizing Zerg and Protoss. Narud challenged Kerrigan to null zone and Stukov had to deactivate five Xel'Naga temples. However, the shape shifter had the remaining Tal'darim to stop the Swarm. After she defeated the shape shifter, she pursued him.

"Face me, Narud! It's over," said Kerrigan.

"It is only the beginning. Amon whispered of this from the stars. He told you of his return … He told you of ruin, extinction. The end of all things. He also told the Dark Lord Sauron of Middle-earth of your presence."

"Your god is dead and he's never coming back! Sauron doesn't exist."

"Is that what you think?" said Narud in Raynor's body.

"No."

"Sarah," Narud's eyes glowed red and he sent a Xel'Naga-made object from the ceiling tumbling on her.

Kerrigan destroyed it and muttered, "No. You're not him." She sent him flying and a Nydus worm attempted to engulf him. Narud destroyed it with psionic energy and she landed onto him. "You are not Jim! You are nothing!"

Narud changed from Raynor to an armored figured she had not seen before. "You fool!" Narud said in a voice unfamiliar to her and sent her flying with psionic energy. He gave her uppercut on her chest with his mace and she crashed onto a wall, "Amon and Sauron are in league, they will rule this sector together." Narud in the body of the armored figured walked towards her.

"Whoever Sauron is, it will never happen," she stabbed the armored with her wings and they penetrated the eye openings of the helmet.

"You've already lost, Amon lives, you will see him soon. You will later meet the demise at the hands of Dark Lord Sauron of Middle-earth," Narud said his last words before he passed away and Kerrigan remained unconscious.

Her minions took her back to the Leviathan for healing and Stukov remained with the Swarm as she offered him a place later.

The Zerg Swarm caught up to the Hyperion and Kerrigan got the Raiders to locate Raynor. Horner knew that Orlan could hack into the Dominion space but the colonel was held captive by Mira. Though Horner and Valerian attempted to negotiate with her, she refused to turn Orlan to anybody other than Raynor. The Raiders launched an assault against Mira's Marauders and forced her to give Orlan to them. After Valerian threated the colonel that they will send him back to Mira, Orlan hacked into the Dominion space and located Raynor in the prison ship Moros. Though Horner offered to send Tosh, Kerrigan decided to lead the Swarm to break Raynor out.

"Sarah," Raynor muttered after the cell was opened. "No," he was shocked to see her infested again.

"I had to get you out."

"What have you done?"

"What I had to."

"Tell that to Fenix! Tell it to the millions you butchered! I won't let you near Middle-earth and my friends there!"

"You swore you'd kill the Queen of Blades," she held Raynor's revolver so it could point at her head. "You were the only one who ever believed in me. Do you still believe in me?" He angrily fired all six rounds at the wall, "I love you, Jim. Never forget it and I'm not a threat to Middle-earth."

"We're done," Raynor left and was at the med bay of the Hyperion refusing to talk to anybody.

Kerrigan had the Swarm invading Korhal to dispose of Mengsk, however the invasion started badly. The Dominion's Drakken defense system destroyed thousands of Zerg sacs and Kerrigan had her minions defended the Bile Launchers that could destroy the Drakken defense system. She also destroyed three gates allowing Zagara's brood to storm Augustgrad. Mengsk then deployed the Psi Destroyer that emitted a field that could kill any Zerg within its radius. Dehaka's primal Zerg pack gave the Swarm an advantage as the primal Zerg were not affected by the Psi Destroyer's field. After the Psi Destroyer was destroyed, Valerian requested Kerrigan to slow her invasion to buy time to evacuate civilians. Raynor heard the conversation and realized that Kerrigan was not the Queen of Blades he remembered. As Kerrigan launched the assault on Mengsk's palace, Raynor took a number of his men to help her out. She cleared three entrenched positions so that Zagara's brood, the infested Terrans, and Dehaka's primal Zerg pack could also provide support. The Swarm repelled two special squadrons and the Odin that Mengsk sent at the Raiders. Eventually she broke into Mengsk's palace and confronted him one last time. Mengsk tortured her with the Xel'Naga device until Raynor intervened and she infused psionic energy into the emperor causing an explosion killing him. Kerrigan thanked Raynor for the assistance and he stated that it was a pleasure. She left with her Swarm to confront Amon the fallen Xel'Naga.

 **Author's Note**

Narud had took the form of Sauron when confronting Kerrigan in Skygeirr.

The sequel StarCraft: War of the Ring is released.


End file.
